Twilight Faith's beginning
by Beckie6661
Summary: Follow Faith a trainee nurse who works Closely with Carlisle, back in world war 2 follow her in her story of love lose and betrayl this is my first story but giving it a whack Emmett /OC Please review (sequel now completed called new moon faith lost)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been in a situation where you don't know what to do or say? Well this is a story about a girl that was in that situation. It starts mean years ago in World War 2 in Peilelu Island.

Faith Emmaline Morel was a young girl about 18. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was thin but had curves in the right places so alot of guy would stare at her beauty. She was a loving kind person who loved looking after people and that is why she was sent to Japan to the island to look after the injured and wounded soldiers. She worked alongside a doctor his name Carlisle Cullen who she would be with most of the time because she was his right hand nurse he was a good looking man and most the nurse would giggle if he smiled at them but Faith was not fazed by his looks he had blonde hair sweeped back with golden brown eyes sometimes they where black but Faith just thought it was the light. He was tall and thin but was well built and had perfect white teeth.

Right now she was sitting in her room reading a letter from her brother he was fighting in the war to her horror. She got up and changed into her long white nurse dress just above her knees and her white pump shoes and out her long hair in a bun and placed her white bonnet on her head. She walked to the kitchen area to see Carlisle talking to a women she was beautiful she had dark caramel coloured hair and the same coloured eyes as Carlisle she was curvy and about 5'4 she hugged him and she walked away out the area and she walked to get some food. One of Faith's friends worked in the kitchen her name was Alice she was a little pixy like girl with short brown hair and Golden brown eyes Faith would laugh sometimes when she realised so many people had the similar coloured eyes.

"Good morning Faith" Alice smiled

"Hello Alice how are you today"

"Oh I am good and you"

"I am ok just a little sad my brother wrote to me and told me a friend of mine in his regiment was shoot and died last week"

"Oh Faith"

Alice walked round from behind the counter and hugged Faith. Faith smiled and hugged back

"What you want for breakfast" Alice smiled

Has Faith been trying to decide the girl whom worked with Alice came from the kitchen. Faith didn't know much about her apart from here name was Rosalie she was pretty like Alice but had blonde hair and once again had golden brown eyes and was very pale. She smiled and served some people

"Erm I think just porridge please" Alice smiled and put some in a bowl

"See you at Lunch time Faith" Alice yelled as she walked away and Faith smiled and waved with one hand.

She went to sit at the back table when she was shouted she turned to see Carlisle waving at her she smiled and stood up and sat in front of him at another table

"Good morning doctor" she smiled

"How many times must I tell you it Carlisle" she smiled

"Sorry I am used to calling you Doctor sorry" he laughed

"I see your friend with Alice"

"Yes she my best friend" he smiled

"With out sounding nosey who was the lady with you earlier"

"Oh my wife Esme" Faith smiled then laughed

"You have a wife alot of nurse will be sad," he laughed at Faith's comment

"Yes I have children to but they can't really be counted as children now"

"Really how many do you have you don't look old enough to be a dad" he laughed again

"We known each other for 4 month yet we don't know little thing about each like family," Carlisle said with a smiled

" That's true well I only have my brother my mum and dad died in a attack in Chicago few months back"

"I am sorry to hear that and I have 4 adopted children"

"Wow how old" he laughed

"Well there Emmett he is 20 and Edward he is 17"

"What the two soldiers that protect the hospital are your sons"

"Yes I am proud of them"

"And the other two"

"Rosalie is 18 and Alice."

"Alice my Alice my best friend is your child" he laughed

"Yes well you know she 19 then"

"She never said but I never asked"

"She wouldn't anyway we should check the patients"

They both got up and walked towards the hospital when they got to the hospital doors Emmett and Edward stopped them

"Morning Doctor Cullen" Emmett smirked and Edward laughed

"Morning Emmett, Edward how are you both today" they both said fine and Faith realised she forgot her badge

"Darn it Carlisle I forgot my badge" he laughed

"Again Faith" she nodded embarrassed

"Go get it I will be in the staff room"

He walked into the hospital when she noticed Emmett staring at her looking well disgusted she look at him and ran to her room when she got in she sniffed her clothes and couldn't smell anything maybe it wasn't her she grabbed her badge and walked back to see them both laughing when she walked up again Emmett stared she gave her badge to Edward

"Hi faith how you today"

"I am fine thanks Edward have a nice day" she said and walked inside and into the staff room to see a lot of the nurse smiling at Carlisle

"Hello everyone" they all said some sort of hello to busy staring at the Doctor, it made her smile at the some what childish behaviour of the other Nurses

"I found it Carlisle"

Alot of the nurse looked shocked that she called him by his first name

"Well done Faith tomorrow will you please not forget it"

She smiled and they went there first patient but Faith wasn't really paying attention to what was going on because for some reason she could only think of Emmett she didn't know why but he was on her mind all day it was by the time dinner time came and her day was over that she was asked what was wrong. Her and Carlisle was in the staff room washing up when he asked

"You ok you seem a little lost" he smiled

"Yes I am ok just little confused about something"

"Do you want to talk about it" he looked kindly

"No its ok really" she stood up

"Well see you tomorrow Faith"

She nodded and walked out she walked out the hospital when she got outside she saw that there was two other soldiers in Edwards and Emmett's place she smiled politely to them and walked back to her room to get ready for dinner.

AN: hi guys i hope you all liked it, this is my first story so please reviews mean a lot good or bad


	2. Chapter 2

She put a red dress the came just above her knees and red shoes she let her hair down, she put light make up and red lipstick looking at her reflection in her mirror and smiled happy with her outfit and look. She walked to the mess hall to see Alice with her brothers and mother. She walked past and Alice grabbed her arm

"Don't you dare walks past with out an hello missy" Alice said with a play glare on her face

" Sorry hello your with your family you don't need me to distract you"

And yet again she saw from the corner of her eyes Emmett looked like he was going to throw up at her being there

"Anyway I am hungry so I am going to get food"

Alice let her go and she walked to the counter she picked up her food and sat 4 tables away from Alice and her family when suddenly something hit her head and she heard "Alice Cullen don't throw food"

"Sorry mother but I want her sit with us"

Faith turned to see Alice smiling

"If you think throwing food at people is the way to get them to sit with your wrong" Faith said and bobbed her tongue out and got a laugh from Edward and Emmett

"Come here then" Alice said returning the gesture

"No I am eating "

"Come here or I will get you here" Alice said again smiling happily

"Make me"

And with that faith wished she had not said that cause suddenly she was being lifted when she turned to see who it was it was Emmett with a giant smile on his face

"Please don't drop me" Faith said looking how high off the floor she was

"Your only about 6ft off the floor" he laughed and carried her to there table

"Hello I told you didn't I" Alice laughed and hugged her

"You could have just asked you know Alice" Faith laughed.

"Yes Alice has a way of getting what she wants" Esme smiled

Faith turned to see Esme smiling at her.

"oh yes Mrs Cullen I know and I must say it is nice to finally meet you"

"Oh Faith please call me Esme"

Faith nodded she looked around the table and smiled she remembered that Carlisle said that he add adopted the children or teenagers she would say but they all had the golden hazel eyes and where all so breath taking beautiful it shocked Faith.

Suddenly Edward laughed, faith turned and looked at him waiting to see what was funny maybe she missed a joke.

"Sorry I remembered something from another time"

Faith smiled and began to eat her food listen to the Cullen's talk about there day, she could see Esme was defiantly the mothering type, she then heard and deep laugh and looked to see Emmett smiling happily at something Edward had said. She was suddenly in a trace staring at Emmett he was handsome but he had a childish aura around him he was like a god of some kind, she was broke out of her trace by once again Edward laughing.

"Dear me Edward what is so funny"

"I am sorry Esme the thing you hear sometime makes you want to laugh is all"

The other Cullen's look at Edward strangely then Rosalie came rushing to the table looking so happy she might just blow up.

"Guess what" she smiled

"What" they all answered

"There a USO show in a few weeks" Alice jumped up and squealed

"Really I can make me, you and Faith a dress" she smiled

"No no no no I am not going I can't dance" faith said

"Oh please" Alice said pleading

"No not unless someone all dark and handsome sweeps me off me feet and takes me too the dance" Faith had laughter in her voice

Then Alice looked spaced out then smiled and jumped up and down and Faith just looked at her and shook her head

"Well it time for bed for me or I will be up late" she got up and hugged Alice and Esme

"Do you want me to walk you to your room "Emmett said

"Erm yeah that would be nice" Faith was shocked but still smiled and he held out his arm for her which she took and they walked to her room.

Has they got outside the cold hit Faith's skin and she shivered, Emmett must have noticed and asked

"Faith would you like my Coat"

"But then you will be cold"

Emmett smiled and took off his uniform coat and gently placed it on Faith's shoulders

"Cold does bother me really"

Faith smiled and blushed slightly before pulling the coat around her to keep her warm, then rest of the walk was quiet but not awkward silence it was comfy when they got to Faith's dorm.

"Well here you are" Emmett smiled

"Yes thanks you're a gentleman "

She stared at him for a moment and saw that his beautiful golden eyes looked even more intense in the moonlight and he noticed that she had chocolate coloured eyes then she shook her head and she stood back from him

"Well at least Alice will know your safe" he smiled

Faith looked at him properly for once he was about 6'2 he had brown short hair and was well built with muscle basically he was handsome.

"Yes she will and thank you Emmett"

Faith didn't know why but she hugged him and he seemed to tense, she quickly pulled away.

"Sorry I just wanted say Thank you"

Emmett just stood then so Faith rushed into her dorm and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hi i want to say thank you to the people who followed and Favorited my story so far

A few days past and it was boring Faith did her best to avoid The Cullen's after her encounter with Emmet she felt embarrassed and stupid she hugged someone and he clearly didn't want to be hugged, she continued her rounds with Carlisle and rarely spoke to him has she didn't before and she decided to eat in her room so make sure she was not questioned by Alice. But one rainy stormy day when Faith was doing her rounds with Carlisle the doors swung open and some soldiers ran in with a man on a stretcher he was covered in blood and moaning in pain.

"Come on faith your first hands on case"

She looked worried they cut the soldiers clothes off to see that his leg was missing Faith felt faint and ill Carlisle looked confident and ready

"You ready" she shook her head all the injured people before where not where near has bad has the poor young man in front of her

"No I cant"

"You can just give him oxygen"

She nodded and put the mask on the man. The operation went well and the soldier was still alive.

"Well done Faith"

Faith turned to see Carlisle standing by the staff room door, she turned to him still looking shaky.

"no I didn't do anything I was scared"

Carlisle walked over to her and placed his hands on the young nurse's shoulder and smiled.

"Faith it was the first truly injured man we have had, you didn't faint you didn't cry"

"But I wanted to I wanted to run away and pretend it wasn't happening"

He smiled and pulled the girl into a hug, faith instantly hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. She need this someone to just hug her, because the fact that truly scared her is that could have been her brother. Carlisle pulled away and smiled.

"You Faith are caring and kind and you're a great nurse remember that"

She nodded and watched the man walk away, she wiped her tears and walked to her room she need some time alone sometime to think.

AN: i know this chapter was short i am sorry but please review

loves Bex :


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hi again everybody i hope you are all enjoying please review

A few days later Faith was still unhappy with what happened Carlisle let her a few day to herself to relax so she went for a walk in the woods next to the camp she was walking for a bit when saw a bear in the clearing she froze in horror, she had heard stories about bear attacks and what happened to those whom got to close so she started to back away hoping it hadn't saw or smelt her but it was to late it had smelt her it turned standing on it hind legs and with a roar it began to chase her she ran as quick as she could she knew it was probably useless but she was goi9ng to try suddenly she realised it had cornered her

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME" It got on its hid legs and she closed her eyes she waited for it for it to claw or knock her to the floor but it never did it didn't hit her she slowly opened her eyes to see it on the floor with a man sitting on it his mouth By the bears neck and drinking noise coming from his mouth. She stood in shock as he stood up, to start with she didn't notice who it was just that he had blood running from his mouth down this chin, Faith's brain was screaming at her to run but she couldn't she just stood her in shock has she spoke.

" vamp vampire" she just stared

"Don't worry Faith I won't hurt you"

She was still just looking at the blood she was a hand wipe it away, then her eyes moved to see who it was She looked to see that the vampire indeed was Emmett, she began to speak not able to stop herself.

"Your a vampire you killed the bear you drank its blood" he nodded she was about to scream when Carlisle ran from out the trees

"Emmett I told you... Faith" he looked shocked to see her

"Carlisle be careful don't get to close he is a vampire" she said sounding scared, she wanted to move protect Carlisle but once again she couldn't move and watched the scene before her.

"I know don't worry we wont hurt you"

"You you know and what you mean WE"

Then Edward came in to the clearing

"Edward what you doing here" Carlisle stood in front of her trying to show no one would harm her.

"We are all vampire" Carlisle spoke gently hold his hand where she could see them her eyes widened

"She going to scream" Edward Smirked and she did

"Wait how did you know that" Edward smiled

" Do what"

"Know I was going to scream"

"I read your mind"

"How"

"I am a vampire"

Faith world was dizzy she felt sick and then she fainted. Emmett picked her up and carried to their house just outside of the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours she woke up in an unfamiliar lounge she sat up and looked around and didn't see anyone. Then she looked to the window and saw Carlisle . he saw her standing and walked into the room

"Stay away stay away"

"Calm down faith we wont hurt you if we was going to we would have by now"

"Your Vampire you eat people"

"no we are different"

"NO I have read books I know"

Suddenly Faith saw a young man she didn't know standing against the door and she suddenly felt very calm. she sat down and took a deep breathe

"ok I am listening "

Carlisle saw the man and nodded to him, before the young man left.

"Well I was turned years ago and then I turned Edward when he was dying and all of the people that are in my family I have turned once they where dying well Apart from Jasper and Alice"

"Jasper?"

"The young man you just saw" she nodded

"So you don't hurt humans"

"No only if there dying and they choose it" she nodded

"So you wont hurt me"

"Never Faith Alice loves you way to much and so do me and Esme and Emmett likes you alot" she smiled

"Then I am sorry for freaking out"

"Its ok but please don't tell anyone " as he said that Emmett walked in

"I wont and Emmett I am sorry for freaking out" she smiled and he smiled back.

Suddenly Alice ran in follow by the young man she now knew has Jasper, she ran straight at Faith and hugged her

"I am so glad you ok Faith"

"me too I am sorry Alice for not being around"

"no worries I forgive you"

Alice grabbed jasper hand and pulled him to her

"Faith meet jasper he is my mate"

Faith offered hand jasper looked a little pained but took and smiles

"Nice to meet you ma'am Alice talks fondly of you"

"I wish I could say the same but she kept you a secret"

They laughed and the other walked in all smiling.

"Well Jasper is new to our type of diet you see"

Faith nodded not really understanding but she was tired. The weeks pasted and Emmett and Faith spent most of there together either at her dorm or at the Cullen household where she would talk with Jasper and Alice.

Tonight Esme invited her to dinner and she didn't know what to wear so she decided to put her white dress with black spots on it. It came to her knee and flowed out and was off her shoulders. She curled her hair and put some make up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door she opened it to see Emmett in a black tux and black shoes.

"Wow you look really beautiful faith" he smiled showing his white teeth. She smiled and twirled

"Thank you and you look handsome" he smiled and grabbed her and a kissed it lightly and she felt a tingle

"Thank you my beauty now please take my arm and I will walk you to my Jeep" she laughed and took his arm and they walked to the jeep he opened her door then helped her in closing the door after her and jumped in the drivers side

"So are you nervous" he asked looking ahead

"Yes a little I mean you guys don't eat normal food do you" he shook his head

"Don't worry we wont eat you" he laughed and she giggled.

They drove to the Cullen's house and Emmett jumped out and helped out faith he then walked her into the house everyone was waiting in side when they entered the lounge Alice ran up to Faith and hugged her and so did Esme. Edward and Carlisle kissed her forehead and jasper nodded she smiled in return. "Your dress is very nice faith" Rosalie dropped in and faith smiled, then they hugged

"Thank you"

"Well we all worked hard on food so we hope you like it" Carlisle smiled

"You really I mean you all don't eat food and you cooked for me" faith looked happy. "Because your part of the family now" esme said taking her hand and pulling her to the table.

She ate her food while they all watched and talked to her. After she finished they took her into the lounge again and she sat next to Emmett.

"So may I ask how you all became to be turned and if you have powers" they all laughed at her then Carlisle stood up

"Well I was turned after a hunt for vampires I have never drunk human blood, Edward was dying of Spanish influenza and Emse tried to kill herself after she lost her child" Faith looked and Emse and smiled and she smiled back

"And Alice was turned by someone else so did jasper they found us and we kept them save and Rose was beaten and raped by some drunk men and left to die so I saved her "

Once again faith looked to the person Carlisle was talked about she smiled

"And you Emmett?" she turned to him and looked concerned

"Well I was caught in bed I with a Policeman's wife and he shot me" he looked sad and faith looked at his eyes and the grabbed his hands

"Oh Emmett...your lying" she laughed

"How did you know"?

"Just a felling," he laughed

"Well I was mauled by a bear when I was out hunting"

"Oh Emmett" she hugged him and he hugged her back.

They parted and looked each other for abit then Edward coughed and faith turned to Carlisle

"So do you have any powers?" she giggled

"Well for a matter of fact yes we have well some of us"

"What you mean" faith asked looking confused

"Well I can read minds" said Edward

"I can see visions of the future depended on the person decision but they can change"

"I am super strong super super strong" Emmett said lifting the couch which faith was sat on

"And Jasper can feel and change emotions" Alice chimed in again

"So do you and Emse do you have any powers Carlisle"

"Not really powers as such but Esme's passion as enhanced and my compassion was"

"Wow I can see why you have all the children then"

Faith then thought what about Rose she turned to Rose and asked her what her power was.

" It's not really a power just that I am more beautiful and able to lure humans"

"well you are very pretty Rosalie" Faith Smiled

They all talked for a little long not realising it was almost midnight till faith looked to the wall clock and Emmett noticed where her eyes had travelled.

"I better get you home" Emmett said to faith

"Yes indeed goodnight " she hugged them all and walked to the jeep.

Emmett drove her home they walked to her room door and stood outside

"Well goodnight faith"

"Goodnight"

Then Emmett slow leant forward and kissed faith softly she kissed back then they parted they both smiled and she watch Emmett walk to the door before going inside. When she got inside a huge smiled crept on her face. She got changed into her night clothes and then jumped into bed she then prayed that she would know Emmett forever but what she didn't know was that her pray just might be answered soon an she might have hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a Saturday and also the USO dance. Faith was writing to her brother she hadn't had a letter lately so she write hoping he would write back then suddenly there was a knock on the door, Faith stood up and walked to the door she opened it to see Alice with a bag and a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Alice why do you look so happy"

"Well tonight is the USO and I made you a dress"

"Well I haven't got a date Alice"

"Don't worry you can come with me" she smiled

" But Alice what about jasper"

"Jasper can't come to many humans"

"Ok Alice just cause you're my best Friend"

Alice walked in and placed the bag on faith's bed

"So what's in the bag" faith asked

"Like I said I made you a dress" Alice pulled of a long purple dress made from silk

"Try it on"

Faith went into the bathroom and changed into it she came out and Alice smiled

"You look lovely"

"How did you know my size"

"I guessed"

"How did you get it right"

"I am good at making things"

The dress hugged her body making her curves stand out show a little cleavage and when she span it twirled brilliantly

"Oh Alice I love it"

"Good my dress is in there so I am staying her doing your hair and make up ok"

Faith laughed and nodded

"Who picking us up"

"Edward"

So Alice sat faith down and began her hair she curled all of her hair and placed it in a ponytail leaving a mass of curls.

"Ok now your make up ok"

Faith giggled then nodded Alice first put on the powder making Faith look pale putting purple on her eyes and bright red on her lips.

"Awe you look so pretty"

"I feel like Vivien Leigh all made up"

"You are prettier then her"

"So are you Alice" Alice had a dress the same as faith but Yellow her hair straight but had a yellow flower in it. Suddenly there was another knock Alice ran over to reveal Edward in his soldier uniform

"Wow you both look amazing" he smiled

"well thank you kind sir" Faith smiled and curtsied

Edward laughed and offered them both an arm before leaving to the dance. Has they approached they could hear the hum of music and voices, the door was open and saw a buzz of people the place full and music playing. A lot of man turned to look at Edward because he had two beautiful ladies on his arms they walked up to the other Cullen's they turned and smiled but Emmett was not there

"Don't you look lovely girls" Carlisle said with a smiled him wearing a white tux and white shoes esme wearing a white dress and Rosalie wearing a pink one.

"Well you all look nice too" Alice said and faith agreed

Suddenly Faith turned to see Emmett walking towards her and the others and her breath caught in her throat he smiled hugged Alice then turned to Faith and kissed her hand

"You look amazing Faith"

"Thank you and you look handsome"

They stood talking with each other and enjoying the music when slow song came on

"May I have the pleasure to have this dance?" Emmett asked faith

She nodded and he led her to the dance floor he grabbed her one hand and placed his other hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. The began to sway

"Wow you can dance Emmett"

"You seem shocked I have had years of practise" he smiled and pulled her closer

"You know I have never felt so much for someone"

"Well Emmett I feel the same" they both leaned to kiss each other as there lips kissed they felt a shock go through there body's then parted

"Emmett I"

"Dr Cullen there's a injured man in the hospital," a man shouted

"Faith come" Carlisle shouted and ran closely followed by Faith they covered their normal clothes with hospital coats and ran to the man

"What happened" Carlisle asked one of the soldiers

"He got shot in the chest" Carlisle and faith removed his clothes to his blood following out his chest Carlisle placed his head on the man chest

"Ok the way he breathing is not good all of you leave"

"What should I do Doctor"

"Just press down on his chest" Faith nodded and placed her hand on his chest and suddenly he spoke

"Faithy" he gasped faith looked down in horror to see her brother suddenly another nurse came in and another doctor followed by Carlisle

"Carlisle that's Robert my brother" still holding on the wound

"Faith come on come with me"

"No Robert" she yelled as she was pulled away when out side to see Alice and Emmett outside

"Oh faith" Alice hugged her suddenly the doctor came out

"Carlisle we can't help his lungs have been punched I am sorry" he the doctor said

"Your sorry your sorry that my brother your so willing to let die your a doctor and your walking away" faith screamed

"Faith calm down " Carlisle said as Emmett hugged her then the doctor walked away and faith ran in to see Robert fading

"Oh Robbie I am sorry" she grabbed his hand and Emmett rubbed her back and Carlisle stood beside her

"Carlisle please do something please"

"What can I do he is dying" Carlisle said

"Yes there is something change him"

"Faith your asking me to do something that is not my chose" faith stood up

"Robbie Robert can you hear me" he moaned

"Robert do you want to live even if that means your not actually alive" he nodded yes the best he could

"See he chose please" Carlisle nodded and told Alice to take faith home

"But I want to stay"

"We are taking him to our house I can change him there"

Faith walked home with Alice and smiled

"Don't worry I saw he will be fine" faith nodded and fell asleep after a while.

AN: oh no poor Faith did she make the right chose


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she woke to see Emmett playing with her hair

"Morning"

"How's Robert"

"He is ok a bit rough"

"Can I see him"

"Not till he is not temped by human blood"

"Ok Emmett"

"You have a letter the head doctor gave it me this morning" faith picked it up and read it:

Dear Miss Morel

From the out burst at your hospital last night and shouting at a Senior Doctor I am afraid that your post as a trainee nurse as been discontinued and you must leave the dorms by Friday I am sorry but you have no respect for higher doctors your no longer a nurse

You're truly Dr P Sims

Faith went pale and started to cry

"Oh faith what wrong" Emmett said hugging her

"They said I can't train as a nurse anymore because I was disrespectful to the doctor last night"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her head

"Emmett I have to leave by Friday"

"It will be ok"

"I have no money and nowhere to go"

"Don't worry you can live with us" faith looked up

"Really"

"I ask Carlisle but I cant see why not"

She kissed him gently and he kissed back.

A few days later the Cullen's helped her move her things into a room that she was going to be staying in, in there house

"Wow it is beautiful thank you all" she hugged them all she walked into the kitchen to see Rosalie hugging Robert and instantly he turned staring at her like he would kill her

"Hello Faith" Rosalie smiled

"Hi, Robert you remember me don't you"

She looked sad and scared he walked up to her and looked closely Emmett walked in and kissed her cheek and began to talk to Rosalie, Robert still staring at her

"No I don't who are you the only thing I know is that you are making me hungry"

Her eye widen and suddenly Emmett grabbed Robert with help from Rosalie

"RUN FAITH RUN"

With that she ran out the house crying she kept running even though she was safe out side she ran into the woods and suddenly stop when she was by the sea she sat on the sand pulling her knees to her head and cried.

A few hours pasted when suddenly she heard a noise behind her and then she shot up staring at the trees then Carlisle popped out followed by Emmett who ran to her pulling her into a hug

"It is ok Faith it just me" she hugged him crying into his shoulder

"What have I done I turned my brother into a monster and he cant even remember me" Emmett kissed her head then Carlisle spoke

"Don't worry he will in a day or two don't worry" she nodded and they walked home to see Alice waiting by the door

"Don't you every run off like that again" she hugged her

" I wont"

"Good I was so worried Jasper had to calm me down"

"I just did what I was told I am sorry"

They walked into the hall to see Robert by the door Faith looked at him then she walked up stairs

"Goodnight everyone" she said

"Faith" Emmett said

"Do you want me to come sit with you a while" she smiled

"I will be fine if I need you your right next door" he walked up to her kissed her cheek and she kissed his.

She walked to her room got changed and fell asleep. She dreamt of want happened this time in her dream he bit her. She sat up screaming suddenly all the Cullen's where in her room Emmett right besides her holding her tight

"What happened are you ok"

"I am fine sorry nightmare"

"About what happened" she nodded and Emmett hugged her tightly

"I am sorry to wake up all" they laughed

"None of us sleep" esme said and faith blushed as they all left Emmett staying

"Go to sleep I will be here when you wake up ok" faith nodded and lay her head on his chest and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Faith was woke by laughing outside the window and she saw Rosalie and Robert hugging each other and kissing it looked like they where dating now she got dressed and went down stairs to smell burning and then saw Edward come out the kitchen laughing

"What's funny? " she asked

"You will see if you die I am having your books" he said walking away she walked into the kitchen to see Alice and Emmett cooking and jasper looking rather humoured leaning against the counter

"What are you doing"

"Trying to cook breakfast for you cause esme is out hunting" they dished it out the toast was black the eggs hard and the bacon hard

"Wow that looks"

"Bad" said Jasper as he left the room

"Do you like it" Alice said and Emmett smiling

"I would if I could eat it" they look disappointed

"Sorry" she hugged them both and kissed Emmett

"Its the thought that counts"

They both smiled again and she did herself some toast then they went out side to see Rose and Robert playing a game of catch then Robert turned and Faith hid behind Emmett he ran behind grabbed her and twirled her around

"Oh Faithy my little Faithy" faith looked well in shock

"Robby Robert " she manage to say

"Oh Faithy my dear little sister"

"Yes and could you put me down" the other laughed

"I am sorry for the other day it hard being a vampire believe me" he kissed her head

"Its fine" Rose walked over hugging Robert

"You and Rose are an Courting" He nodded and faith smiled

"Like you and Emmett"

"Well I am not really sure bout that" she looked at Emmett

"Sure we are" he laughed and hugged her.

They all began to play catch faith not being able to keep up she sat down and watch finally she had a family again yeah she didn't really fit in but who cares they all loved her.

AN i am sorry i know it sort but i had somewhat writers block


	9. Chapter 9

The next day faith went to the hospital to give her training badge back. No one was in the staff room until Carlisle came in

"I don't know what they were thinking it's going to be weird not having you helping me all the time and weird for not see you around here at least you live with us"

She smiled and put her badge down and walked out as she walked out she remembered she had left a picture of her mom and dad under the pillow in her room she walked to the dorms with no one round she walked to her got the picture and walked as she closed the door the air raid siren sounded suddenly she heard shooting and shouting and screaming she ran out side to see loads of men running round killing innocent people. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach placing her hand on it she lifted her hand to see blood then it all went black.

She woke up in the Cullen's lounge. To see Emmett hold her head and Carlisle by her side

"What what happened" Carlisle looked shocked

"The Japanese have took over the base lucky they wont find us and you were shot"

"Shot where" she looked scared

"Don't worry Faith Carlisle will help"

"What's happening can you do anything" she asked

"Erm well not really you are slowly bleeding to death I am doing what I can to stop the bleeding so fast" she started to cry when Robert run in

"Faithy oh sis" he grabbed her hand

"Robert leave your not use to human blood"

"This is my sister I can control my self for her" Carlisle nodded

"What are my options" faith asked hold Emmett's and her brothers hands

"I can inject you with something to make you sleep and you will die or I turn you and you live with us" faith looked at Emmett

"I wont leave him" Carlisle nodded

"Are you sure" she nodded Carlisle lowed his head to her neck and she felt a pain in it and suddenly a burning sensation and unbelievable pain then it went black as the blackness swallowed her she heard

"Don't worry I will be by your side when you wake my love"

"I love you sis stay strong"

And the pain and the burning swallowed her whole. When she woke up she had never felt more alive even though she wasn't she could hear voices that belong to Alice even though she was in the kitchen smell everything around her and see for miles.

She stood up no one was in the room she wanted Emmett she needed to hug him suddenly he entered

"Baby your awake" he said she smiled and ran to him but alot fast then she use to run knocking him over in the process

"Oh Emmett I am sorry are you OK"

"Yes your strong than me at the moment your newborn"

"Yes I feel great" she then heard whispering from Alice

"She is going to be powerful "

He nodded his head then Alice walked in

"Your awake" she hugged her

"I heard you say I am going to be powerful"

"Yes I saw a vision of you finding me hiding"

Then Carlisle walked in with the others

"She most be a tracker now she a vampire" he smiled

"Wondered what else you can do" Emmett asked

"Knowing my sister she as the power to make people do what she wants"

"Hey that is not true" she shouted as she did one of the statues off the mantel piece flew at Robert stopped by his head then hit him

"Ouch" he rubbed his head

"Wow" Emmett exclaimed

"Looks like she telekinetic " Edward laughed

"Imagine the thing you can do now honey with out actually touching things" Emmett smirked Faith raised her eyebrow

"I wasn't thinking dirty "

Suddenly her blood red eyes went bright blue and she giggled "you lair"

She punched his arm and everyone laughed

"Well looks like she can tell when people are lying" esme smiled.

"Does that make me good"

"All your powers are very rare Faith but we will help you learn to use them and keep you save from the Volturi"

"The Volturi"

"They are somewhat the kings of our world they keep law and rule over us"

"Right ok"

"I bet your hungry Emmett Alice and Edward will take you hunting remember no human blood" she nodded and grabbed Emmett's hand and they all walked to the door but she stopped

"Emmett"

"Yes my love"

"Does this make me your mate"

"No" she looked down but he lifted her head and kissed her lips

"This makes you my soul mate and lover" she smiled and grabbed his face kissing him roughly and passionately

"Wow"

"Yes I know I am" she laughed so did he and they walked out the door to hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

As they sat in a bush watching the deer faith was getting hungrier by the second suddenly she stepped forward and snapped a branch and the herd run she ran after them but she didn't know what to do or how to grab them not use to running this fast she fell over Emmett came over laughing

"Honey you need to make sure they don't hear you cause if they do you will never get one" she shook her head and jumped up.

So once again they watched the deer but this time she ran grabbed one broke its neck and sat waiting for Emmett

"What now" she asked

"Drink just bite the neck and drink" she bent down and bite it neck Emmett lifted her hair so it would help after she finished she stood up with blood all round her mouth

"Very lady like" Edward said then laughed

"Don't listen I had a vision that once you get the hang of it you will be the best hunter out of all of us" Alice hugged her and she smiled.

Once they all ate they went back to the house and told Carlisle what had happened he said that Alice was right because she a tracker she would be the best hunter. They all sat talking and Faith wanted to ask Emmett something but he was to busy having an arm wrestle with Edward so she thought about something. Emmett was winding Edward up bout losing he banged Edwards arm down and laughed suddenly he felt the zipper of this trousers going down he looked to see it was then he looked to see Faith smiling he looked at her and she stopped he pulled his zip up and walked over

"Yes baby" he smirked

"Do I have to have my own room or can we share" she giggled

"We can share like Robin and Rose" he laughed Robert turned and growled

"Robert" Emmett said and he stopped.

She smiled and pulled him down the seat beside her and kissed him again then sat on his lap resting her head on his shoulder she liked his having a big family.

Years past and the family were going strong it was 1970. Faith had become very close to Emmett and they got married, Robert and Rosalie also got married. Alice was still Faiths best friend and they told each other everything. Jasper still struggled with his blood lust has did Robert from time to time, but Faith handled it brilliant even thought it took her about 5 years. Jasper also became a very good friend with Faith telling her about his past and why she struggled so hard with the human blood and faith would often talk to him if he struggled, where Robert only told Rosalie stuff so Faith couldn't help her brother even though she wished she could.

Year after year pasted them being happy and moving round as soon as they passed through high school now they were in forks a little town where it always rained and overcastted which helped them due to the diamond shine of there skin. They loved it here only one problem in the resort next to forks was la push and in that was people who where distant relatives of the shape shifting wolves and of course this be the second time to run into them so they had before many years back made a treaty with them they didn't go to la push and didn't hurt human they could live in forks. Everyone thought that Dr Cullen had adopted all this children, Rosalie and Jasper pretended to be twins because of their same hair colour and where both thin and beautiful, Alice, Edward and Emmett pretended to be related, but Robert and Faith where was they just stayed they way there where. So for 2 years it was great well that was until a young girl called Bella turned up now this is where the real story begins

AN thank you to all the people that are following and favoriting my story means worlds to me can anyone give me an insight on what they think so the story please


	11. Chapter 11

The Cullen's had to go in different year depending on their looks Jasper Rosalie Emmett and Robert had to be in senior year. Alice Edward and Faith where younger looking so the where in junior. They walked in all together each together Emmett and Faith, Rosalie and Robert and Alice and Jasper followed by Edward. When they sat down Edward was staring at a table full of girls, Faith looked and heard them saying stuff then looked at Edward

"Are you ok you look like Jasper and Robert does all the time" Alice looked at her

"No offence" Faith smiled

"None taken" Jasper said in his Texas accent

" I am fine just that girls new she smell different" Edward looked at Faith.

Rose looked and could see they where whispering

"What are they saying " Faith listened for a few minutes

"They are on about us the new girl asked who we were and the girl next to her told her who we was with and the new girl thinks Edward is a hottie" she smiled then laughed

"Anything else" Emmett smirked

"Oh the fact Alice and me date you and jazz is sooo cool and we are sooo pretty" faith said mimicking one of the girls.

They all smiled and laughed apart from Edward. The rest of the day was quiet that was until chemistry when Edward had to sit by the new girl who they found out her name was Bella after the class he stormed out the room. It was time to leave and Faith walked slowly to the exit when she saw Bella scrambling over the floor picking up paper. Faith being kind hearted even though she was a vampire walked over

"Need help" faith asked starting to pick up the paper

"Erm you don't have too I am fine" Bella said continuing to pick up the paper

"Its fine I don't mind" after they picking up the papers Bella looking embarrassed

"Thanks you didn't have to though" faith smiled

"Bella isn't it" Bella nodded

"Nice to meet you I'm Faith" she smiled they shook hands

"Well I better go" Bella nodded and watched Faith walk out the doors

When she was out side she walked over to a group of cars, a silver Volvo S60R standing against that was Edward ready to leave, a red BMW M3 convertible Rosalie and Robert sitting in it with Alice and Jasper in the back and finally a Red land rover Jeep Wrangler Emmett looking very tough standing against it what made Faith laugh was over the years the whole family had car to match there personalities for example now Edwards car was posh and a gentleman's car, Rosalie's was fast and beautiful and Emmett's was a tough looking beastie jeep. Faith had her own car but didn't drive all the time she had to be careful even though she was like 70 years old she looked 18 and needed to drive like she was new to it she loved her car it was a purple Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder.

She worked on it alot with Emmett it was one of the many things they did together. Anyway she walked up to them and Edward looked at her strangely

"What" she said as she hugged Emmett then kissed him

"You smell like Bella" she sniff her herself and so did Emmett

"Yes I do oh well"

"Why do you smell like Bella babe" Emmett looked confused

"Oh she dropped her papers I helped her pick them up" Edward shook his head and they all got into there cars.

On the way home Emmett and faith talked

"What is wrong with Edward" she asked

"Oh well you remember when I first meet you and I looked disgusted" she nodded

"Yes I found out I was blood singer or mate" Emmett smiled and kissed her hand

"Yes well I think Eddie likes Bella" Faith smiled and they drove home.

When they got home they see Edward run into Carlisle study. One thing everyone found out very early on was that if Faith even felt like Carlisle could be in trouble or needed back up she would be there. She ran past everyone into the study

"Why am I feeling like this" Edward said while holding on to Carlisle jumper well this was not good for Edward to do she ran in pulled him off a hissed

"What the hell is wrong with you don't ever do that again" she shouted

Suddenly everyone was in their Edward looking rather pissed off and Faith looked like she would kill him if he even blinked

"Am sorry I am just annoyed" he yelled

"Faith please you needed to calm down" Carlisle said touching her shoulder but she didn't move she just looked at Edward

"I am warning you know Edward so you can get ready incise if you ever touch any of this family like that again I will kill you before you have the chance to even think" her eyes locked on him,

Jasper walked over to her as well as Emmett

"Listen to me calm down this wont help"

Suddenly her body relaxed and she stood straight. Carlisle looked at them both

"We should have a family meeting"

They all walked into the lounge and sat down. Faith just stood by the window.

"I am glad you are all here because Edward explained to me what happened and I will explained what it is Edward is attracted to Bella's blood it calls to him but he as told me he cant read her mind so he been reading other minds to find out what they think and well she is his singer"

"Great so what do we do" Rosalie smirked

"Well we turn her right" Robert said

Edward growled and Faith looked at him raising her eyebrow

"We don't do anything " Carlisle said they all nodded.

After an hour of silence Faith saw Edward was look rather down so she walked over

"Eddie I am sorry I just I cant lose this any of it your my family I shouldn't have said that I kill you cause I wouldn't" he looked up and smiled

"Its ok I understand I am going to stay at the cabin that Carlisle owns for a while to get over her" faith nodded then she thought

"Ed if you want to be with her no one can tell you not be I mean you didn't stop Emmett being with me" she hugged him and he hugged back.

She then walked up to her and Emmett's room, she walked in and saw Emmett doing push ups she giggle and began to change for bed. She took off all her clothes and when she was naked she heard Emmett growl slightly and she giggled she then put on a short silk nighty and walked and sat on his back.

"Hi there sexy may I help you" Emmett smiled while continuing his push ups

"Baby I am bored I need some loving" she moaned

"Well I can help you there if you get off" she stood up and so did he and they started to kiss thing started to heat up and Emmett picked her up and throw her on the bed as they continued to make out Emmett's hands wonder so did faiths.

Mean while down stair Alice and Jasper where cuddling while Alice read. They could here the noise from the bedroom above banging and screaming and the growls from Emmett suddenly after about an hour they head a loud scream and a bang.

Then Jasper laughed

"What is that like the 3rd bed this month"

Alice smiled "no the 6th" They both laughed

Back up stairs

"God damn babe we cant keep going through our beds like this" Emmett laughed lying on the now just mattress

"Awe can my Emmett not keep up anymore" faith said running her finger down his chest

"Yes I bloody can did you not hear yourself scream," he kissed her head and pulled close

"If love you Faithy"

"I love you too Emmett". Faith knew that she would always have Emmett and that at the moment things where good but what she didn't know was that Edward would do something that would change there lives forever.

AN: thank you for reading folks and i would like to say a big thank you to racheo91 for the review. if anyone wants to see something happen let me know

loves ya all bex


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks went quick then Edward came back at first he seemed good till he went back to school. As soon as he saw her he was acting weird. But faith knew that it was not just her blood at was calling to him he also felt very strongly for her. It was lunchtime and all the family sat together. Emmett and Robert were talking about cars. Rose and Alice about clothes Jasper was talking to Faith about their family life before being changed. And Edward was watching Bella who was now walking into the lunchroom.

Faith noticed as did Jasper they didn't say anything they were the two vampires in the family that didn't really voice their options. Then Robert saw and Robert was one who always had to say what he was thinking he never sugar coated things alot of the times he hurt Rose's feelings.

"Thought you was over the blood bag" Robert spat Faith turned and glared at him

"Be quiet rob?" she said

"No he can answer my question" rob spat again.

Faith had started hating her brother a few years back when jasper and faith become like brother and sister. Robert hated Jasper and Edward and also Emmett because they had useful powers and his was not so good. Jasper controlled and could change emotions Edward read minds and Emmett was super strong.

But Robert could manipulate people to his own will but because Carlisle told him that he would only be able to use it for good and not for his own use Robert changed and became a nasty piece of work at times. And often used the power on Rose during family fights.

"I can't help it I am drawn to her," Edward said

"Of all the girls her" Robert laughed

"Edward go talk to her" faith said smiling

"Oh yeah that a great idea go talk to the girl you want to kill that works" Robert smirked

"Why don't you shut up and do something useful like talk to Rose" Alice said

"Oh shut up freak," he said at his Jasper turned and glared and well was pissed off but Faith touched his shoulder

"He not worth it" he nodded and she looked at Robert and shook her head.

"Don't shake your head at me sister"

"You need to learn to keep your opinion to yourself"

Robert laughed

"your all Pathetic "

They watched has Robert crossed his arms and Faith saw how sad Rose looked so she grabbed her hand and smiled which seemed to help. They all watched as Edward talked to Bella they looked like they be good together well so faith thought.

"I am going over there and telling her he wants to kill her and that why he spending time with her" Robert stood up but then Emmett stood up

"Sit down Robert or I will make you" this was making people look Jasper calmed them both down and they sat down

"Emmett watch your back boy" Robert spat once again, Faith head turned sharply to her brother Angry clear in her eyes, Faith was very protective of her family but this wasn't just her family Emmett was her husband

"Are you threatening him" she glared

"What" Robert said in shock?

"Are. You. Threatening. Him" Robert was too shocked to answer

"Listen to me Robert and I mean this don't do what your thinking or feeling don't hurt or threaten anyone in this family because IF THERE WAS ONE PERSON I WOULD KILL IN FAMILY WITH EASY IT WOULD BE YOU SO SHUT UP And so we are clear the only reason I haven't is cause I care about rose AND FOR SOME STRANGE REASON SHE LOVES YOU"

Faith said everyone looked shocked and also some people who were close enough to here was too. She then got up

"Babe where you going" Emmett asked he looked worried

"For a walk because IF I stay near this dickhead I am scared it might rub off on me" she hugged Emmett

"But we got school" he said

"And I don't want you going out on your own when you're mad"

Emmett looked ever more worried she smiled and sat on his lap he was right when she was mad her power to move things with her mind was out of control she would rip half the forest up

" I will stay but he stays quiet and does not talk to me" she said pointing to Robert.

AN: if anyone wants anything to happen that i havent mentioned please let me know

i am also gonna say a big thank you to the people who are following the story


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the month went pretty quick. When one day Edward climbed in through Faiths window one night looking very happy. Lucky and Emmett where now dressed and just talking bout his jeep.

"Why you looking so happy bro" Emmett said

"I just am" Edward smiled

"Is it Bella" faith smiled he smiled back and nodded and then sat on the chair by the window

"What about her" Emmett asked

"We are dating" Edward smiled

"Really" faith jumped up and hugged him

"Whoa bro she human your"

"I vampire she knows" Emmett's mouth the hung open

"No she cant" he said

"Baby calm I was human remember you can't say anything to Eddie" faith said grabbing Emmett's hands

"Yeah your right sorry bro good luck you have our support" Emmett said putting his hand around Faith's waist, faith nodded

"Good cause I am asking if she can come here tomorrow" he smiled and walked out they followed.

Once everyone was in the family room. Edward explained how she found out and that she promised to tell no one.

"Well I am ok with it as long as you are Edward" Carlisle smiled

"Me too" Emse hugged him

"Jasper Alice Rose Robert what do you think"

Robert laughed

"I don't care IF YOU WANT TO BRING A HUMAN INTO A HOUSE FULL ON VAMPS GO FOR IN OF COURSE I AM NOT OK WIHT IT YOUR MAD YOU KNOW THAT" Robert shouted

"Calm down rob it is his life not yours" faith said

" Me and Emmett are cool with it" faith said Emmett nodded

"I am too" Alice smiled jasper shook his head

"Edward I know it is your life and you may date who you wish but I am not ok with it what happens if it ends badly and she tells people we will have to run" Jasper said looking upset

"She wont tell I promise Jasper" Jasper nodded

"And you Rosalie" Edward said smiling

"I well I" Rose looking like she wanted to say something but couldn't then faith saw Robert smiling and knew right away what was happening

"Robert stop using your power to control her she as her own tongue" faith said as she throws a pillow at him with her mind

"I am happy as long as you are Edward But you just have to be careful" Rose smiled

"I have one final question," Edward said

"Yes" Carlisle looked at him

"Can she come meet you all tomorrow" Robert laughed and walked out Rose nodded yes before leaving. They all agreed to yes

"But jazz don't get to close to her alright and I will watch Robert " Edward smiled.

The next day Faith and Esme started cooking for Bella.

"Ok faith I can finish this you change ok" Esme smiled faith walked up stairs to hear shouting

"Why cant you just do what I asked Rose I asked you to agree with me and you didn't" Robert shouted

"I just want him to be happy" Rose said crying Faith then heard a noise like a slap and a big thud she ran in there room to see Rose up the corner crying holding her face and Robert stand back abit Faith ran in front

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND DIE ROBERT"

"MOVE ON FAITH"

"MAKE ME I DARE YOU TOO"

"YOUR NOT WORTH THE TIME I AM GOING OUT I DONT WANT TO MEET THE BLOOD BANK"

"GO THEN"

"AND ROSE ME AND YOU ARE OVER" Robert jumped out the window and faith sat beside Rose

"You ok" faith asked she nodded

"Rose don't lie to me"

"No I am hurt and in pain" faith hugged her

"I am sorry rose I never thought he would hurt you" faith said hugging her

"I know he changed when he had limits put on his powers and blamed me" rose said crying into Faiths arms

"Come on let get you dressed and we can go down together" faith smiled helping Rose up.

Rose changed and waited for Faith. Faith changed into a red boob tube and black skirt and heels. They walked down when they got to be bottom Faith saw Bella and Edward she jumped down the last few stairs and hugged Edward

"Hello Bella it lovely to meet you Again" she hugged Bella

"You to your Faith right" faith smiled and nodded and walked into the kitchen to see everyone there but Robert Alice and jasper.

"Wow babe you look wow" Emmett said hugging her then kissing her she kissed back till esme coughed

"We have a guest behave for once" Emmett smirked and faith giggle as Bella walked into the kitchen. Rose looked a little angry Faith knew why but smiled at Bella "

Oh Bella lovely to meet you at last" Esme hugged her

"Yes Edward told us all bout you" Carlisle said as he said it Alice came through the window followed by Jasper who stood far away as possible ,Alice run up and hugged Bella

"Hello am Alice we going to be great friends you do smell good" Faith laughed at Alice being so full on Edward shook his head

"Oh and that Jasper" Jasper smiled best he could Bella smiled back

"Don't worry he won't hurt you he just struggles a little" Carlisle smiled

"We cooked for you Bella Italian Faith and me are best at it" Bella looked shocked rose was just finishing the salad

"Oh well I already ate" raised look mad and she broke the bowl Faith walked up to her

"Calm Rose"

"It just that you don't eat so I ate and I am sorry" Bella looked nervous

"Oh how thoughtful" esme smiled then Faith moved the broom with her mind to Rose

"Yes Faith's right clean it up" esme said all mother like Bella looked shocked

Faith giggled Emmett had been staring at faith all the time when Bella noticed he look well frustrated

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I am Emmett by the way" Edward laughed and looked at Emmett

"What" Edward smirked?

"Stop reading my mind" faith walked over

"What is it Eddie" faith asked

"Emmett need some help with something " Emmett would have blushed if he could

"Emmett you bad boy" Faith smiled while Bella and Edward laughed

"I cant help it you just look real hot it that outfit" he smiled faith walked over and whispered something in his ear and he smiled and ran out Bella looked curious

"I told him if he hunts now and washes my car we will have loving time later" she smiled

About an hour later everyone was in the family room when Alice just stared blankly then jumped up and down

"What" Emmett asked

"I saw there going to be a thunder storm" Emmett looked excited to but Bella looked confused

"Why is that good?" she asked

" Baseball" Edward said

"What"

"You will see"

AN:sorry i haven't posted i been very ill but here you go


	14. Chapter 14

They all got changed even Robert once he came back and then drove to a clearing.

"Ok its times we need to team captains" Emmett put his hand up

"Ok Emmett and faith"

"Well I want Edward Alice Carlisle Robert" Emmett said

"Haha I got Jasper and Rosalie and esme"

Emmett's team was throwing first and Faith was batting first Alice threw the ball but Faith missed

"Strike one" Esme said even though she was on Faiths team she had to make your they didn't cheat

"Awe better luck next throw babe" Emmett teased

Alice threw the ball Faith hit it as hard as she could she ran then heard a ouch and then a thud

"Home run" Esme laughed

"How far did I knock him" Faith knew she and hit Emmett with the ball

"Bout 10 feet" Jasper laughed he was next he hit the ball Emmett ran up the tree and threw it back

"Mmm my monkey man" faith giggles making Bella smiled as Alice went to throw the ball again she stopped she ran up to Carlisle

"There some vampires coming" she said

"How many" he asked

"3" they looked at Bella

"Edward get her out of here"

"Too late they want to play" Alice said they all saw them coming through the trees

Edward told Bella to take her hair down there was 3 of them two men and a women one black man with dreadlocks and white man with blonde hair and a red headed women

"Hello hope we did not stop you playing" the black man said

"No we just finished"

"A shame I am Laurent and he is James and the lady Victoria"

"Nice to meet you I'm Carlisle my wife esme my children Edward Emmett Jasper Robert Alice Faith Rosalie and Bella" Faith watched the other very carefully

"Well how about one match"

"Sure two of us where leaving so you can play" they smiled

"Good good" Laurent smiled

"I am the one with the wicked curve ball" Victoria smiled just as it was going well the wind blow Bella's hair and the white male smelt her

"Ahhh you brought a snack" they Cullen's all blocked Bella and hissed

"We will leave you" Laurent said pulling James away

"Edward get Bella out of here" he pulled Bella and Faith watched, Faith ran up to Edward

"What you going to do" she asked

"Leave and keep her safe" he said Faith grabbed his arm she then saw what scared him so much his fear was to lose Bella she nodded

"Go Edward" he nodded and drove off the rest of them walked to there car Faith was quiet and looked sad

"Babe it will be ok Bella is safe" Emmett said smiling when they got home the noticed Robert was not there

"As anyone seen rob" Rose asked

"No why" faith asked Rose just shrugged then Alice looked sad and walked over to Faith

"I know where he is" they all looked

"He as joined the vampires" faith looked sadly for the floor why would he do that to them. Then Edward walked in with Bella she looked sad when there was a knock on the Carlisle opened in to see Laurent

"What do you want? " Edward asked

" I am here to warn you about James I have had enough of this games i have seen nothing like him in all my 300 years he is all about tracking his sense are above any normal vampire and Victoria do not under seatmate her" he nodded then left

"What's the plan" Emmett asked

"I am going to drive Bella as far away a possible"

"Your plan is not going to work Robert as joined them" faith said

"She is right we need to work together," Carlisle said

"Ok so what" Edward said

"Alice and Jasper takes her north you Emmett and Carlisle go after the tracker, esme and Rosalie go after the female" Faith said Edward nodded

"Ok Rosalie Esme faith" he grabbed 3 tops and throw them to each of them faith and esme put the tops on but Rosalie dropped it

"Why should I who is she to me" Rose spat Faith looked at her

"Rose Bella is Edwards mate she is a part of this family now" Carlisle said Rose nodded and put the top on. Faith walked over to Bella who looked worried

"Don't worry Alice and jazz will look after you and I am a tracker so I know how his mind works ok" Bella nodded faith hugged

AN:if i need to change or add something let me know


	15. Chapter 15

Bella and Edward say goodbye. Then Edward walked over to faith and watched Bella go

"You will see her again" Faith smiled he nodded then the whole family came together

"I didn't hear you say what you was going to do" Edward said to faith

"Me I have someone to take care of" faith said Emmett shook his head

"Your going after Robert" Edward said in shock

"I am yes" she said with no emotion

"No no your not" Edward said

"Yes I am he is my brother" she looked at Carlisle

"She as a right it is her brother if anyone she is the one who should track him" Edward nodded Emmett looked angry

"Thanks Carlisle lets go" she turned to Emmett

"You cant do this alone babe I wont let you"

"You have no chose but to let me go I am afraid" she said coldly

"What's wrong with you" Emmett said in shock

"I am a big girl I can take care of myself" she looked upset

"Ok sweetie but be careful" she nodded and hugged him and he hugged back

"I love you Faithy be careful" she nodded and smiled

"I love you as well" she ran out.

Faith kept running till she smelt her brother scent she followed it for 4 days till it led her to a dance studio in Arizona when she got inside she saw James and Robert and another boy about 18.

"Look who joined us James"

"Well yes your sister is here isn't that great but you have to take her to another room Bella will be here soon" James laughed

"I will, come faith you can join me in a feast" Faith followed Robert into another room

"Let the boy go Robert"

"No faith" he said laughed

"What's your name" faith called to the boy

"Tom" he said looking scared

"Hello Tom I am faith I wont let anything happen to you" faith said and Robert laughed

"I don't want to die" Tom cried Faith looked at Tom He had brown hair was tall but well built and had green eyes he looked about 18

"I wont let you" faith said

"Wont you dear sister of mine" Robert said then bite into the boys' neck making him scream

Faith used her mind and pulled off Robert throwing him across the room has he hi the wall there was a screech sound like breaking glass

"Ouch you bitch that Hurt" Robert hissed she ran to the boy suddenly there was screaming and thudding in the room next to them

"Hey sis come here let me rip you apart" Robert said

Using his power and she began to walk to him the fighting continued next door she walked closer trying to stop her self suddenly he grabbed her but she used her to push him and he fell back and she saw his fear he was scared of fire so why was he so scared that's when she saw the fire coming though the wall. Faith looked at fire then at Tom then to Robert she focused then lifted up Robert while he was staring at the flames and ripped his body part and threw him into the fire.

She turned to Tom he was screaming in pain

"Help me" he whispered

"I will try" she said she knew he was dieing she had to options she completed the bite or she walked away and let him die but the way Faith was she didn't dare leave not after she promised him he wouldn't die if she bite him he would at least not die.

She bent down and bite his neck but it was the wrong time suddenly Emmett and Carlisle and Alice walked in they looked in shock she stopped for a minute

"I am not drinking his blood he was bit by Robert"

"Where is Robert now faith" Carlisle said run over to her as she wiped the blood from her lips

"There" she pointed to the fire

"Here his is coven necklace I used my power and pulled him apart" she said get up

"Thank you" Carlisle said taken the necklace and placed it his pocket

"Emmett baby I am sorry for being cold before I just was scared I wouldn't come back" she got up and hugged him

"Its ok you're forgiven babe"

"We better leave this place is not safe Emmett pick up the boy we are going" Emmett lifted the boy and walked out the burning building to the cars

"How is Bella" faith asked,

"She fine well apart from the broken rips and bust leg" Emmett said as he jumped in the car.

As they drove faith held his hand

"Faith"

"Yes babe"

"If you ever even give me a hint your leaving I am tying you to the bed" Emmett laughed so did she as they drove home the worse was over but faith was now going to help Tom get settled when he woke up.

AN:thank you to Jess who reviewed my story you did say Robert needed to die but anyone who reviews i do take your ideas on board, love ya all


	16. Chapter 16

3 days later faith was sitting next to Tom, as he lay peaceful on the bed she blamed herself for the way he was going to be. Today was the day he would hopefully wake up Carlisle was checking on him every 5 to 10 minutes he walking in to hear faith talking to tom

"I know your sleeping well unconscious and you cant hear me but I am sorry Tom I really am I wish I could have stopped him but I was to late, I would never put this fate on anyone unwilling" she looked down putting her head on her hands

"You shouldn't blame yourself " Carlisle said looking upset

"Why it my fault isn't it I mean I should have stopped him, I should have seen the change in him " faith stood up and looked out the window

"When was the last time you went hunting you look weak your eyes are black" Carlisle said

"About 11 days ago before I went looking for Robert" she said seeing the others outside

"Go hunting" Carlisle said firmly

"No he might wake up he needs me at the moment" faith said

"No he doesn't Emmett needs you he is your mate and you need to hunt" Carlisle very rarely got mad but he could see what was happening

"But Carlisle this is my fault I could have stopped Robert"

He shook his head and walked out faith sat back down about 5 minutes later Emmett walked in

"Hey baby want to go hunting" Emmet asked smiling faith looked up and could see the hope in his eyes but she couldn't leave until Tom was awake

"Sorry honey I can't I have to stay till he wakes up he needs me" Emmett looked down then turned to face the wall then hit it leaving a rather large hole he then turned to face faith turn to face faith she looking scared

"Yeah well I need you too your my mate my wife yet he comes first tell me something " Emmett said

"What" faith said walking up to him

"Do you still love me" Emmett seemed to be calming down

"Of course I do" faith said grabbing his hands

"Then why don't you go hunting with me any more you haven't sleep in our bed in with me since your came back you sit in here an watch him"

"Because he needs me I turned him to what he going to become, I could have stopped it but I didn't " Emmett pulled his hands away

"You know what forget it I know what is happening " faith looked confused

"What you mean" faith said

"You made him so he can be your mate you don't want me anymore fine"

He began to walk out faith grabbed his arm

"No Emmett that not true I love you I want to be with you" he stopped and placed his hand on her face

"Then please you need to hunt come with me your eyes are black your paler than normal " she closed her eyes should would be crying if she could

"Emmett I can't Tom needs me" Emmett growled and pushed her back making her fall then stormed out.

Faith sat where she fell the reason she stopped trying to convince him was she knew his fears and that she was slowly making it come true Emmett's fear was to lose faith because of another vampire and in away that was happening because of her staying with Tom they where slowly becoming apart. But faith couldn't leave Tom.


	17. Chapter 17

Suddenly she looked up to see Tom was awake and looking confused

"Your awake" faith smiled

"Yes I am where am I faith what happened" Tom looked sad

"What do you remember" faith asked

"I remember you and your brother then he bit my neck I felt pain and burning then I saw fire and then I started to pass out then I remember you talking to some people then you asked if I wanted to live the best I could and I nodded yes" he stopped

"Then more burning and darkness"

"I am sorry for what happened" faith looked away

"But what as happened "

"If don't know how to put this well your a vampire" Tom suddenly busted into laughter

"What so funny" faith look angry

"Vampires are not real faith" faith looked frustrated

"So why did Robert bite you? why are you still alive" Tom suddenly realised faith was telling the truth

"How do we live what can I do" tom looked suddenly excited

"Your excited" he nodded yes

"Why would you be happy to be a vampire"

"Cause of the powers, the speed, drinking human blood living forever" faith looked at him

"Whoa wait right there" that when Carlisle walked in

"Yes Tom faith is right"

"Who are you" tom asked

"I am Carlisle the leader and father of this coven"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yes as I was saying faith is right we don't drinking human blood" tom looked confused

"What do you eat then"?

"We drink animal blood that's why we have gold eyes"

"oh ok cool what about the powers"

Carlisle sat and explained that each vampire as different power but they where all strong and fast but some faster than other some stronger then others. It was time to meet the others it was going well, until Emmett came in to the lounge

"Well well sleeping beauty is finally awake" Emmett laughed

"Emmett don't" Rose said trying her best to defuse the situation before it started

"Why he trying to take my wife" Emmett walked over to Tom and squared up to him even though he was twice as tall and muscular Tom didn't looked scared.

"Both of you calm down" Jasper said holding his hands up

"I agree with jasper please" faith tried to help

"Your wife saved me and for that I owe her," Tom said smirking

"Tom you don't owe me anything really"

Tom turned this head to face Faith and winked

"Of course I do"

Emmett saw the wink and growled and grabbed Tom's top lifting him off the floor.

"Don't you dare fight in this house young man" Esme piped up

"You want to take this outside" Emmett smiled

"Lets" tom said

"Will you both calm down" Carlisle said

"Edward what are they thinking" Faith asked

"You don't wanna know"

They both went out side followed by the rest of the family

"Show me what you got new blood" Emmett smirked.

AN:oh no poor faith she cant seem to cut a break

Reviews would be brilliant lets me know if i am going in the right direction

love ya all


	18. Chapter 18

Tom ran at Emmett who grabbed Tom and was being pushed a little backwards until he push me over they hit at each other blocking each hit this went on for about 15 minutes till faith had had enough. As they where running at each other she lifted her hands up and her eyes went bright blue and she lifted them up

"You 2 both listen carefully 1. Emmett I am not a prize to fight for 2. Tom you have NO right to fight for me or over me cause I love Emmett and 3. this is childish and I do not like it now behave" as she said that she threw them both back.

They both looked shocked. Faith walked up to the house and into her room, a few minutes later Emmett came in and sat beside her on the bed

"Babe I am sorry" she didn't look at him

" I really am you was right your not a prize to fight for but your are a prize too own… erm I mean you make me fell like a winner with you in my life and what I did was not gentlemanly and I beg for forgiveness" he got on his knee in front of her and she smiled

"How can I not forgive you when say such sweet thing but Emmett what you need to know is I didn't change Tom for me I changed him to save him" she hugged him and he hugged back.

Mean while downstairs

Tom still sat in the place Faith threw him knee close to his chest hand on his head, he didn't want to upset her not in anyone she saved him yes now he was somewhat what people would see has a monster but its not like he had any family it was just him.

"Are you ok" he looked up to see Rosalie

"Erm yes just my pride"

"They love each other very much" she now knelt in front of him

"Yes I can see that, I didn't mean to cause problems Rosalie"

"Emmett would die to prove this love and I sometimes envy that, Robert was my mate or so I thought I suppose I am suppose to be alone"

Robert saw her look down the pain in her eyes wasn't hard to see, he grabbed her hands.

"I don't know what happened Rosalie but I will be a friend or companion until you find Mr right, I know its not fun being alone.

"Please Rose will do Tom, and I would love to be friends"

"Good"

"May I ask how you know what its like to be alone"

"Another time I am rather hungry"

Rosalie stood and offered her hand to Tom, he smiled and grabbed it

"Follow me we can hunt"

He nodded and followed her

A few weeks past Faith taught Tom for a few weeks until Rose took over and they fell for each other even though it was to hard to tell at the moment Jasper told Faith he felt love round them. Emmett and faith became close again Faith visited Bella when she could they has become close because she knew how Bella was feeling she remembered once when she was human and her lover was the vampire and Bella would go on saying that she wanted to be a vampire asking if faith would change her each time Faith would say no that it was up to Edward to do that, and Edward was not to trilled on the idea. Today was the dance that Edward was going with Bella even with her foot in cast and Alice was with Jasper, faith and Emmett. Rosalie stayed at home with Tom his lust for blood was extremely high and it would be unfair to have him round humans. They all went having the best time what they didn't know was they where being watch in the window of the school while they was out side. Up in the window Victoria watched them all.

"Don't get to cosy Cullen's I will get my revenge don't you worry about that an eye for an eye a mate for a mate and a friend for a friend" she laughed then ran out the school.

 **AN: Oh gosh that is it for Twilight, many thanks for the reviews and follows and big thanks to the people who favourited my story but maybe I could ask a few question maybe you guy let me know.**

 **Should I continue in to new moon**

 **Should I do another story if so what**

 **and what did you think of the whole story**

 **Sequel New Moon Faith lost now started**


	19. Chapter 19 Author notes and thank you

AN

Hi all I am just writing to let you know if you have read my first story Twilight Faith's beginning there are other story about Faith

I am following the Twilight stories, so please if you have read this on please read the other, in order they do

Twilight Faith's beginning

Twilight new Moon Faith lost

They are both complete

And my new story

Twilight eclipse Faith's Battle

Please Review and enjoy

To let you know I am sorry if grammar and spelling are not good or if it comes across like I am waffling or just trying to get it all out my head

I do suffer with ADHd my attention is rubbish so while I am doing it I try to get it all out on each chapter

I love the fact people are adding my stories to there faves and following and some reviewing love you all


End file.
